


(TTS podfic) here is the deepest secret nobody knows by owlpostagain

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author`s summary: “Derek,” Stiles groans. “You have me. You’ve always had me, you absolute moron, how many physically impossible feats of life-saving heroics do I have to perform before you get it?”





	(TTS podfic) here is the deepest secret nobody knows by owlpostagain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [here is the deepest secret nobody knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529219) by [owlpostagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/pseuds/owlpostagain). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments, constructive criticism and fic recommendation are always welcome.  
  
Enjoy.

 

[Here Be Podfic](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/0Osx7bEqca/here_is_the_deepest_secret.html)


End file.
